


Terror

by Define_Me



Category: Astro Boy (2009)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Nightmares, Tenma actually being a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Define_Me/pseuds/Define_Me
Summary: Tenma deals with a nightmare ridden Astro.





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of old, but I thought I might as well still post it.
> 
> I don't own Astro Boy or any of its characters.

Tenma awoke to screaming. A shrill cry of fear and agony that rang off the walls and molded into the corners. He shot up, a sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he tore off his covers and darted out into the hallway. It was still dark out; the glare of the full moon flowing through the windows and creating tall, grey rectangles along the carpet. He walked as fast as he could through the dark, his eyes not yet adjusted and sleep still heavy on his mind. He filled his lungs with as much air as possible as he reached his destination.

"Astro!" he yelled, practically ripping the thin door from its hinges.

He was met with a sight that scared him; the boy was laid out on his back, his legs bent upward with his knees drawn together. His hands fisted the sheets at his sides, permanently stretching the fine material. His body was tense and his chest heaved with effort. His brown eyes were squeezed tight and his face conveyed a desperate struggle. Loud, blood curdling wails tore from his throat, each lasting what seemed to be forever before grinding back into pitiful whimpers.

Tenma wasted no time as he swung the door behind him, not caring when it slammed shut. He sat himself at his son's side. The robot had already kicked the covers off in his thrashing and the scientist was sure if he could sweat, he'd be soaked. The man placed his hands on Astro's small shoulders.

"Astro, wake up!"

Despite being so close, the boy failed to wake. Pained tears leaked from his eyes. Tenma still didn't understand how a robot could dream or, in this case, have nightmares, but he found himself caring less and less as his fatherly instincts took over. Holding his breath, he pulled Astro against his chest, securing an arm across his back and cupping the back of his head, stroking it comfortingly. The andriod's yells had since died down into quiet sobs as he slept on. The force of his trembling shook the bed.

He couldn't remember Toby ever having nightmares, not that he'd have enough free time to deal with them anyway. It had taken a lot of practice to break the scientist of his workaholic tendencies, some of which were still in motion, but Tenma was glad to notice the changes. He spent more time at home and, more importantly, with his son. He'd never admit it, but he'd made a silent vow to change his ways. He wouldn't make the same mistakes that he'd made with Toby. He couldn't. His only regret was not realising it sooner.

Tenma found himself gradually sinking toward the mattress, sleep tugging on his eyelids. Not wanting to trap the small robot under his weight, he threw them over to the side. Astro's hands immediately shot up to clutch his father's night shirt, causing the fabric to wrinkle. The man smiled warmly at him, stretching his free arm to pull the covers over them. It wasn't long before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
